


Sometimes things are not the way they look

by Flamme19



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF Carl Grimes, Daddy Kink, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oblivious Negan, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19
Summary: Negan had doubts about the whole thing from the beginning. But is it possible in the end that the doubts were justified?
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Negan remembered the day clearly, even though it had been almost two years. 

That day, after work, Negan decided to stop at a new cafe they had opened just a block from his work. He didn't usually go to such nice cafes, where a cup of coffee cost ten dollars and was forced to answer a hundred questions about whether he didn't want foam or caramel flavor. When he ordered coffee, he just wanted coffee. Not a panda made of foam and cinnamon. 

But that day, Negan had a taste for something a little better. So he overcame prejudices and went inside. 

There used to be a hardware store in that place. Negan went there with his dad when he was a little boy. The old owner of the shop closed the place a year ago, since then it has been for rent. Negan was surprised that the place had been empty for so long. It was a good location, by the main road. 

When Negan entered the cafe, he was surprised that it was full. In this small town, not many people usually went to such places. 

The place looked completely different than he remembered. The painting was light and fresh, the floor dark wood. A small counter with a cash register, glazed revolving showcases with some cakes. Several smaller tables, all occupied. 

Negan went to the cash register, his eyes looking at the offer. Exactly as he thought. Cappuccino, caffé laté, flat white something. Negan just sighed. He wanted coffee, not a fucking tongue twister. 

,,What will it be?" 

Negan tore his gaze away from the board above the cash register, willing to make it clear that he would want no such nonsense there, but when he looked at the person behind the cash register, he froze. 

It must have been a boy. Apparently, Negan wouldn't dare guess more than sixteen. Maybe a part-time worker? But he was so fucking beautiful! 

Negan swallowed, suddenly a strangely restless watching grin that appeared on the boy's face. Damn ... 

Negan knew full well that this first meeting was like those awkward romantic movies his ex-wife had so damn fondly watched and made him watch with her. 

But he would never expect him to leave the cafe with a cup of perfect coffee and a phone number written on the cup. It wasn't until home, when he set down his empty cup and table and sat down that he realized what had happened. 

Usually he wouldn't solve anything. Although it was mostly he who gave his number, but he had nothing against it. But this wasn't the woman at the bar he'd met on a boring Friday night. This was a boy. Young boy. Probably under the law. Negan did not want to be arrested as a pervert who harassed young boys. Although they are so beautiful, with long brown hair and baby blue eyes. 

He knew he should throw the cup in the trash and pretend it never happened. That would be so right, wouldn't it? 

Negan was torn from his memories by that annoying Skype melody announcing an incoming call. With a tired smile, Negan clicked on the green icon and waited until his and Carl's image appeared. 

,,Hi..." 

Carl's image was a bit dark and checkered. But Negan was used to it. They usually got to the call late at night. Despite the poor image quality, he saw a smile on Carl's face. 

"Finally," Negan laughed, straightening the camera a little. "Where were you yesterday?" 

"I was out with the people from the class. They were throwing some nonsensical party at the beginning of the new school year. It was embarrassing and tedious. " 

Negan just chuckled. 

"You should spend more time with people your age." 

"Keep this bullshit," Carl said. "I know what you mean." 

Negan's smile faded. Yeah, he knew damn well what he was talking about. 

Although on his second visit to the damn cafe, he found that Carl was not fifteen but twenty, the age difference was frightening. Well, it was scary for Negan. Today's youngster apparently did not have problems with relationships with someone who could be their parent. Carl's generation probably didn't have a problem with a lot of things that scared Negan from sleeping. After all, he was a cute young boy. He didn't look like an old perverted old creepy man who couldn't keep up with his age. 

"So you still haven't found anyone younger and better?" 

Carl smirked and opened a can of cola. 

"No, still nothing. And you? Someone older who doesn't look like from high school? " 

Negan's smile returned a little. 

,,Also nothing. We seem to have stayed together. " 

,, Great. When we have resolved your crisis, is this weekend valid? " 

Negan nodded. They had planned a trip to Niagara Falls for several months. Carl wanted to see them, and Negan couldn't say no. 

But over the next few weeks, Negan began to notice something. He once offered to go to the university Carl went to, pick him up, and they could just go somewhere. However, Carl quickly declined the offer with a strangely panicked tone in his voice. Negan let it be. But when it happened for the third time, he noticed a little. 

Whenever Carl came home, it was no problem for them to go somewhere together as a couple. Carl was obviously not ashamed of him or any other shit like that. So why was he so strongly opposed to Negan following him? Didn't he tell his friends he was in a relationship? 

Or did he not want to look like that? 

"What about your friends? Are you still going out? " 

Carl nodded. 

"Yeah, they're nice people. We rented the apartment, it is nice. And we can split the rent. " 

"How many of you live there?" 

,,Four. Me, the two boys, they are new, I don't know them very well yet. A Enid. " 

Negan narrowed his eyes. He had heard that name very often lately. Enid was in class with him. Enid was out with him at the party. Enid went to the library with him. Enid here, Enid there. 

Fuck Enid. 

"So ... I thought I'd drive for you. I have some plans for the weekend. What do you say?" 

Carl froze, and Negan knew exactly what he was about to say. 

"You know, I guess not. I finish at four and get on the train. I have things with me and I don't want to drag it with me. We can leave on Saturday morning, what do you say? " 

Negan nodded. He always did it. 

But now for the last time. 

Negan knew in which building Carl had the last hour and when it ended. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't know Carl's schedule? Finally, the information was useful for something. But as he prepared to travel and set up his motorcycle in the garage, he stopped for a few minutes. 

What if it's the way he thought. Could Carl cheat on him? Was that why he never wanted Negan to come see him? Could Carl do that at all? 

Negan slowly put his helmet on the saddle of the motorcycle. If that were the case, why would Carl continue to play a game of happiness with him? Out of regret? Out of boredom? He had no idea what could be worse. 

Maybe he should just be grateful. He's done enough shit in his life to know that happiness like being able to be with Carl has to end sometime. It was a damn beautiful two years of his life. Could it end like this? Because of a girl Carl shared an apartment with? The relationship was important to Negan, even though he tried to pretend it was nothing in front of the world. Could Carl have taken it that way? Was there just something that didn't matter to him? 

Negan knew cheating all too well. He cheated on others, he was cheated. He did the same with his ex-wife. After all, that is why she was ex. But the thought of Carl spending the night with someone else literally boiling Negan's blood. He didn't want any of his damn school friends to touch Carl. Carl was his and only his! 

Negan took a deep breath. Maybe he became too dependent on the boy on his old knees. Maybe he should go back to what he used to do, just fuck with who he wanted. And not wait for a barely twenty-three-year-old boy to break his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for waiting! Things are a little wild right now, but the second part of this mini idea is here! Enjoy reading and thank you all very much for the great comments!

It wasn't a long way to the university campus. Negan stopped with a motorcycle in the parking lot in front of the building where Carl was supposed to have the last hour, took off his helmet, and checked the time. He had just arrived, the lecture was to end in a few minutes. 

Negan looked around a little nervously. What he really wanted to tell Carl. Carl explicitly said he didn't want Negan to ride. Does he have to come up with anything? Or just say what he thinks? He couldn't accuse Carl in the middle of the campus of cheating. In fact, he still didn't even know what it was. Maybe if he asked just a few well-meaning questions ... 

The door to the building opened and several people rushed out, apparently from a lecture. After a while, Negan saw Carl in the crowd. And with stranger next to him. Negan was willing to bet on the motorcycle he was sitting on, that it was the famous Enid. Carl was saying something to the girl, pointing to the book in his hand. But then he raised his head and saw Negan. 

Negan recognized the panic that appeared on Carl's face. It was exactly the same expression as when Carl did something and didn't want to admit it. Negan began to worry that his suspicions would be true. 

Carl turned to the girl again and began to say something quickly. Negan noticed Carl trying to keep the girl with her back to Negan. But this effort soon failed, and the girl began to look around. And then she saw Negan. The girl began to speak quickly and gesturing with her hands. Carl must have said something back, pointed to a bench by the building, and walked over to Negan. 

,,What are you doing here?!" 

Negan raised an eyebrow questioningly and leaned on the handlebars. 

"I'm so damn good to see you too. I missed you. How are you?" 

Carl sighed and ruffled his hair in a nervous gesture. 

"I ... Yeah, me too, but ..." 

Negan raised his hand and nodded at the girl, who apparently ignored the instruction to sit on the bench and stood a short distance away. 

"Is she the reason I shouldn't have shown up?" 

"Yeah," Carl snapped. 

Negan took a deep breath. He knew it would happen sometime in the future. But why the fuck did it have to be now ?! 

Carl seemed to know what was going on in Negan's head. 

,,No! Not like that! Damn ... I just didn't want her to see you! " 

Negan had no idea if it should have been better. 

"And why the hell?" Is it such a terrible look for me ?! " 

Carl mumbled something, then sighed. 

"It's just ... I can't fucking take it anymore! She's still talking about how she wants to meet you! She still has some hints about how good you have to be in bed when I look so happy after the weekend! She asks if we have any photos! She's obsessed with this ... daddy thing ... " 

Negan blinked a few times, wondering what had happened. He came here with a vision of a possible breakup. But this? Daddy thing? What the heck?! 

"Don't say you don't know what daddy means," Carl grinned. 

Negan returned the smirk in a flash. 

"I haven't lived under a rock in the last fifty years. It's just ... I ... I thought you didn't want me to come here so no one would know we were together ... " 

With a sigh, Carl leaned against the motorcycle and shook his head. 

,,Screw it. If it was just me, you'd be here every damn day. But Enid is going to see our Skype call and she's been obsessed with you ever since. And I've had enough. " 

"That's pretty flattering," Negan winked. 

"Give me a break," Carl murmured. 

But before he could say anything, Enid appeared beside him out of nowhere. Negan immediately noticed her looking at him. 

"You must be Negan! I'm so glad to finally see you! " 

Negan could barely contain his laughter when he saw Carl's angry expression. 

"Enid, didn't you want to go to your room?" 

Enid waved. 

,,I have time. The room will wait. How could I leave when I finally have the opportunity to get a little ... meet ... " 

Negan had seen fewer coercive women in bars. Enid was obviously determined to achieve something. Maybe it could all be good fun in the end. 

"Enid," Carl muttered darkly. "You should go." 

"But Carl, don't be so grumpy. I just want to get to know your boyfriend better! " 

Negan didn't know if he should be shocked at how brave Enid was right in front of Carl, or at how angry Carl looked. Usually it turns the other way around. Women and men looked at Carl, and Negan was more than happy to drive them to the damn places they belonged to. Because Carl was damn his. But Negan didn't think Carl shared the same obsessive desire. 

Enid look like she planned to continue her monologue. But Carl immediately grabbed her wrist and literally pulled her aside. It was far enough away for Negan not to hear what they were saying. Negan saw the shocked glances of the people around him. He himself had never seen Carl so aggressive. He was usually such a good boy! 

Carl looked furious. Enid said for a long time. Negan had no idea what it could be. But as Enid turned pale, nodded, and then literally ran away to her friends, it wasn't nice. Carl took quick steps back to Negan and took a deep breath. 

"I have some things in my room. Can we go then? " 

Negan blinked and nodded slowly. 

"So, will you tell me what it was about?" 

It was late in the evening, hours later from the university scene. Carl had barely spoken a few words since then. Once they got home, things escalated into quick rough sex in the living room. Not that Negan was against it, he was willing to do it with Carl anytime, anywhere, but even after then Carl was strangely taken aback. 

Carl took a blanket from a nearby chair and covered their naked bodies. 

,,Nothing..." 

"Carl ..." 

"She just pissed me off," Carl spat. "She has no right to do this! Who the hell is doing this!" 

Negan chuckled softly. Jealousy was quite good for Carl. 

"Maybe she just wanted to see if she had a chance," Negan shrugged. 

"She'll never have a chance," Carl growled, pulling Negan for a quick hard kiss. "No one will." 

"Where did it come from in you?," Negan aks. 

"I've been listening to this for months," Carl snorted irritably. "The girl is still looking for an old man to buy her things, like in those stupid novels she's still reading. And when she found out about you... I tried to explain it to her, but those books brainwashed her! " 

"Sweet," Negn winked, sighing contentedly. "What if we watched a movie and then daddy takes you to dinner, what do you say?" 

"Asshole," Carl murmured, but he pulled closer to Negan.


End file.
